


Bend The World To Your Will

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, borderlining unhealthy possessive x obsessive dynamic, darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana & Quinn think about each other and their soon-to-be relationship.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Bend The World To Your Will

“You’ll get nothing if you don’t bend the world to your will, darling,” Natjana said under her breath, watching the deep, vast space from the cockpit. “Excuse me, my lord?” Quinn asked, turning slightly from his pilot’s seat to watch the Sith. The look in his eyes was attentive, ready to serve in any capacity she saw fit – or at least, that is what he had said.

The truth was that the captain had quite masterfully dismissed any sort of romantic gestures Natjana had tried. However, she could not blame him. Some sith collect “pets”, use them up and then disregard them to move on to the next one. To her, that sort of behavior was disgusting. If you claimed someone as your own, you were supposed to take good care of them until they were no more.

“My lord?” Quinn’s voice brought Natjana back. She focused on her captain who was looking at her with concern. “Nothing. I was just lost in thought”, she said. Her lips curved into a small, almost teasing smile when she stepped forward and put her hand on the back of the pilot’s chair. “When you’re done here, Quinn, we will continue planning our strategies for the next planet.”

“Of course, my lord. I’ll be in the commons shortly.”

Natjana let a smug smile slip on her face when she excited the cockpit. She had seen the flush on her captain’s face and felt his heart bounce at her words. “One step at a time, darling. One step at a time,” her mother’s words echoed through Natjana’s mind.

*_

Quinn waited a few seconds before looking back at the closed door. He let out a small huff, trying to focus on controlling the ship. But try as he might, he could not stop thinking about the way she had said those words.

Demanding and confident. Warning him not to disobey, but certain that her words would be followed. And the way she had dragged his name… He sighed, feeling more lost than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
